The Date
by jolakic112
Summary: Percy takes Annabeth out on a slightly steamy date.


The Date

"Hey, Percy, what time are you picking me up at?" Annabeth asked as we strolled through the park, clasping hands. I stopped and brushed a curl out of her face, revealing those lovely gray eyes I'd fallen in love with. Nervousness overtook my mind, and I gulped. I was hoping to take Annabeth on the best date of her life tonight to show her I'm really worth dating... At least I hope I am.

"Oh, uh, seven o'clock good for you?" We continued our walk and my heart jumped happily as she grinned at me. I hope that she'd like what I set up for her. I had gotten help from the Aphrodite daughters and a few Athena kids along with Grover. Hopefully, the beautiful nature theme would go great with the dinner planned and then my little surprise...

"Perfect!" Annabeth grinned. I loved her grin. It could brighten up my whole sucky life just as much as Mom's could. Maybe even a little more, now that Annabeth and I have been dating for four months. I still hadn't proved what a good boyfriend I could be to her. And it didn't help that a few of the Ares guys were mad, and the girls from Aphrodite's cabin kept telling me to, well... make love to Annabeth. We were only sixteen.

"Great!" I smiled back. When we reached the fork between the city and the rest of the park, Annabeth waved good-bye to me. She said she had to study some more for the exams coming up. Of course she did; she was afterall Annabeth, daughter of Athena, bearer of my heart.

Ugh, those Aphrodite girls are really getting to me. Poetry!

A lot has happened in the four months we've been dating and since my birthday, the day we kissed and I defeated Kronos. Annabeth and her father got back together permanantely, her step family divorced, and Annabeth moved to New York and entered my high school. Yup, I finally settled down at one school for the rest of my years... well, until I can finally quit. Although, what's negative about it, is that people found out about my several schools and explosions. They have now tagged me as the bad boy. Ha! If only they knew Ares...

My mom married Paul and they are expecting twins, one girl, one boy. I'm really happy for them. After Gabe, Mom deserves happiness, even if I can't give her much of it. Also, Annabeth had been excited for their wedding a month ago, since she got to be the maid of honor. I wonder how she would feel if she had her own wedding to a man she loved.

Also, Mom has become a famous author across the world. People adore her books. They're about me and my adventures in her standpoint. People think it's all fantasy, if they're not a demigod. What's funny is, they never realise how in the dark they are. Or more so, in the Mist.

"Hey, Mom," I said as I entered the kitchen. I had gotten used to my mom looking really chubby and curvy. Her stomach was slightly larger than a normal pregnant woman's because she had twins.

Mom was currently cooking her famous blue food. She had also written a cook book about blue food and how to spite your husband when he says there's no such thing. Mothers all around America adored it and being able to laugh in their man's face. Well, if Gabe has done one good thing in his measley life, is made my mom famous.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, wincing as one of the twins kicked. I sighed and grabbed a cookie, munching and sitting down thoughtfully. "Anything wrong?" Mom asked softly, concerned. That was one thing that hadn't changed and never would. Her heart of gold filled with only thoughts of others.

I am so lucky.

"No, the exact opposite. I'm taking Annabeth on a date," I announced, continuing to chew.

Mom grinned. "That's great! I've always liked that girl. A nerd to tame your fire."

"Water," I smirked, correcting her.

"So, what's wrong with a date with Annabeth? You do like her, don't you? And she likes you?" Most guys would feel awkward talking to their parents about this, let alone their mothers. But I felt the exact opposite. My mom was my first best friend, and only for a long time.

"Yeah...," I sighed, placing the cookie down on the napkin, "but I'm nervous. I want to be a good boyfriend and this to be a great date. Her best. But what if she hates it?" I couldn't bear that.

"Honey, you are a good boyfriend already. Great, in fact. And if I know Annabeth, she's gonna like - no, love - it!" proclaimed Mom, grabbing his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. Wiping my hands, I stood and said, "Well, seeya later, Mom. I have to help the Aphrodite kids finish setting up the dinner."

Mom kissed my forehead and murmured, "Good luck, sweetie."

Five hours, three waves, two arrows off, wet and complaining Aphrodite kids, and furious nymphs, we were finally ready. As I kneeled, I wiped my hands on my jeans and stood up. I grinned brightly. This was great!

"Thanks, guys, go take a break," I cheered. "You deserve it!" They holler cheers, and some of the guys pat my back good-luck. I'll definitely need it.

"You like?" Grover purred. One of the things he's been addicted to doing nowadays since he got his full horns and a sexy, great girlfriend. It's annoying to watch them make-out without complaining, but Annabeth and I can barely sneak in a peck.

Hmm, that reminds me. We haven't had a real kiss since my birthday underwater. That's so going to change tonight...

"I love it! I'm sure Annabeth will too," I grin. Grover smiles, and turns red as Juniper waves to him. "Uh, I think that's your call..."

"You know it! Good luck on your date tonight!" He waddles off to Juniper and follows her like a love-sick puppy... or goat.

I sigh and sit down on the bench. The sun feels nice on my back, and I roll my shoulders, my light muscles rippling. Despite that the danger had left, we still trained at Camp Half-Blood to fight the smaller nuisances. I had developed a four-pack, which is really sexy. Now I just need two more to make a six-pack. Ugh. Seriously. Girls never notice four-packs.

Soon, it was time for my date with Annabeth. I loved the sound of that.

I texted her real quick _wear a fancy dress if u have 1 if not jeans r ok 2._

She texted back: _I have a dress. :-)_

That's another thing I loved about her. She doesn't use internet slang or text talk. And she adds the cute little nose to the smiley face. Really adorable.

gr8. XD ill pick u up in 5.

I tucked my phone back in my pocket and quickly dressed up in my suit. Maybe I was over doing it? Or, under doing it? Darn, why don't I have a girl's mind, instead?

I quickly ran out of the house, downstairs to the lobby, and outside to sit in the back of the limo Mom rented for me. Clancy, the driver, nodded at me. I gave him a quick grin before giving him directions. Clancy soon began to drive to Annabeth's house. I sat in the back, slouched slightly, staring out the dark window and at the passing lights of New York homes. The city was beautiful at night.

Soon, Clancy reached Annabeth's home, and I heard her squealing inside. So did Clancy, and we chuckled together. As men. Soon, the squealing stopped, and Annabeth casually walked out. My jaw dropped. Her curls were... straight, which was a true miracle that must've hurt. She had a light trace of make-up one, and lipgloss along with blush and mascara. But it wasn't too much like the Queen Bs in school. B for bitch or Barbie. Your choice.

Annabeth was wearing a sparkly, hot pink dress that went to her ankles. It had no straps, and kind of a bra shape at the top. I admit, it made me slightly squirm. Her thin, muscled arms were holding each other, and she wore small high-heels. I gulped. Man, she is too hot for me. Annabeth looked like she had just stepped out of a Barbie movie, and she was Barbie. I'm more like the nerd in the back of class Barbie would date occasionally, out of pity.

Annabeth's jaw dropped as well when she saw me. Well, not me. It's probably the limo. I looked like a monkey in a suit too big for him. Quickly, I sat up in my seat and went around the limo to open the door for her. She grinned and blushed. I love her blush.

As soon as she sat in the limo, I shut her door and went back inside through mine. Clancy began to drive off, and Annabeth squealed, "You ordered a limo?! Oh my gods, Percy, that's wonderful!" She leaned forward and placed a kiss to my cheek. I turned red, and I swear to Poseidon that I saw Clancy smirk teasingly.

"We-well," I nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of my head. Annabeth grinned at me and didn't move away, so that we were just inches apart. My lips parted, as did hers. We began to lean in, but I sighed and moved away. No, Percy, calm down, my mind chided.

I saw Annabeth look disappointed for some reason and pull away as well. I wonder what...

Soon, we reached the woods, and I told Clancy to stop here. "We'll walk the rest of the way," I said as we got out of the car. "Thanks, Clancy, be back in an hour." He nodded and drove off. I gripped Annabeth's small hand tightly and led her to the woods.

"Close your eyes," I whispered at her ear. She shuddered at my breath licking her neck and obliged. I smiled and helped her through the trees and rocks. "Sorry. It must hurt in your heels..."

"Nah, not really," she snickered as I thumped my toe on a tree. Ouch! "You okay there, Seaweed Brain? I'm beginning to wonder which one of us has their eyes closed." I snort.

"OK, now open them," I murmur as we reached the spot. Slowly, they opened and unveiled the beautiful storm gray.

"Whoa," Annabeth breathed, looking around. "Percy..." I bit my lip. "Thank you!" Annabeth's lips met mine, much to my surprise, and I smiled as we quickly kissed. She pulled away, red.

"Percy, this is beautiful! The limo, now this? What next? A whole monument?" she chuckled. I guffawed as well and sat her down in the chair I pulled for her. "Thank you, kind sir."

I revealed our gorment dinner, and bowed. "We have chicken and rice, fruit salad, a bunch of weird shrimp things, and as desert: a chocolate mud cake with vanilla whip cream on top. Enjoy!" Then I muttered, "Sorry I couldn't get anything fancy."

"Percy, this is fancy! Believe me! This might be the best date I've ever been on," she laughed. Success!

Soon, we dug in, and she moaned at the good taste of the desert. I licked my lips. Only one thing could possibly taste better than it, and that was Annabeth's lips. "OK, you've gotta tell me the recipe," demanded Annabeth when we finished all the food.

I winked. "A cook never reveals their secrets."

"Uh, I think that only works for magicians," Annabeth chuckled, licking her lips. I shrugged.

"Eh, and I think physic laws prove that demigods shouldn't exist, nor gods," I smart-alecked. Well, I wasn't really sure, since I never paid attention in class or to Annabeth. She rolled her eyes playfully.

When she turned her back for a moment, I nodded towards the satyrs hiding in the woods. They began to play music, and I twirled Annabeth. "Care to dance?" She grinned and nodded. I awkwardly placed a hand on her waist and entwined my other with hers. As we slowly danced, I watched the sparkle in her eyes.

Soon, a faster song began. I dropped the hand connecting with Annabeth's and palmed the back of her neck. "Percy," she breathed in before my lips met hers in a fiery kiss. I could still taste the chocolate on hers, and ran my tongue along her shut lips. She quickly opened and I smirked, my tongue fighting for dominance with hers. To let her have fun, I allowed her to win and she slowly traced her tongue in my mouth.

We pulled away for a breath, and she smiled at me. "Percy... I love you."

I frose. She what? Noticing my stiff position, she winced and pulled away. "I-I'm sorry, Percy, that just slipped out! I know you don't feel the same, but-" Growling, I cut her off with another kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and I placed her back against the tree. Her legs went around my waist, and my hand slowly slid through her dress and rubbed her clit. She was wet. For me. Annabeth gasped and jerked a little.

"Shh-shh," I shushed, continuing the circle my finger made around her clit. I pulled her panties to the side, and gently brushed my tips on her pussy. "Annabeth, do you really mean it?" I noticed that the music had stopped; the satyrs left to give us our privacy, along with the nymphs.

Annabeth nodded. "I do love you, Percy, a lot. You're my whole world, I can't imagine anything without you after the day I met you and laughed at your drooling face. I am in love with you." My breathing shuddered and went back to normal.

"Good," I murmured against her lips. "Cause I love you too." As our lips met, my finger slowly slid into her. "Mm, I've been wanting to do that for a long time," I whispered as she gasped.

"Me too, Percy," Annabeth said. I slowly slid in two fingers now and pumped her. Might as well finish it off with a bang. Oh... not literally. I'd make her wait for that, if you know what I mean.

As she was about to cum, because I could feel her tighten, I teasingly pulled away. "Wow, you are so tight," I smirked at her and gently lowered her legs around my waist.

Annabeth groaned, "Percy!"

"Hmm, not yet, babe," I chuckled. Annabeth huffed but still smiled as we made our way outside of the woods. I could tell she was satisfied. And so was I.

But soon, she'd be more than pleased...


End file.
